Simplify the expression. $ (-4r^{7}-3r^{2}) - ( 7r^{7}+2r^{3}) - ( -3r^{3}+2r^{2}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-4r^{7}-3r^{2}) + (-7r^{7}-2r^{3}) + (3r^{3}-2r^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4r^{7}-3r^{2} - 7r^{7}-2r^{3} + 3r^{3}-2r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 r^7} - {3 r^2} - {7 r^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 r^3} + \color{#DF0030}{3 r^3} - {2 r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 -7 ) r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + { r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-11r^{7}+r^{3}-5r^{2}$